This present invention relates to keyboards. More specifically, it relates to a compact data entry system that can be used with a variety of devices to enter data at high data entry rates.
A variety of keyboards exist that allow users to enter data. For example, one of the more common forms of keyboards is a typewriter keyboard. In the past, the xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d typewriter keyboard was used with typewriters or other mechanical devices to enter data. Presently, the xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d typewriter keyboard is used with personal computers and other types of electronic data entry equipment.
The standard typewriter keyboard is also known as the QWERTY keyboard. The QWERTY keyboard is named after the first six characters on the first row of the keyboard. The keyboard was specifically designed to avoid the mechanical jamming of keys in a mechanical typewriter. That is, if two keys were close together in a typewriter keyboard and pressed nearly simultaneously, the keys would jam. Many typists have memorized the pattern of this keyboard. As such, the QWERTY keyboard has become popular for data entry and is used with many computers and other types of electronic data entry equipment.
In addition to the relative positioning of the keys, another concern in data entry applications is the distance between keys. In other words, it has been found that the size of the keys and their spacing affects data entry speeds. Specifically, it has been found that when the keys are too small or are placed too closely together or too far apart, the rate of data entry decreases.
In recent years there has been a proliferation of small hand-held electronic devices where data can be entered for a variety of purposes. For example, small hand-held electronic schedulers allow a user to maintain a schedule, schedule meetings, a keep track of important addresses and telephone numbers. These schedulers are small, allowing them to be portable and fit, for example, in the shirt pocket of a user.
The proliferation of small hand-held devices has raised concerns about decreased data entry speeds. Users often desire to enter a high volume of information in their small hand-held devices. However, since the devices are small, it is sometimes difficult to supply all the so characters of the QWERTY keyboard. When keys for all the characters from the QWERTY keyboard are supplied in such an application, it has been found that data entry rates are lowered due to the difficulty of selecting and pressing the keys on the keyboard since the keys are typically tightly spaced.
It would be desirable to have a small data entry device that is easy to use. It would also be desirable to have a data entry device with a reduced number of keys or controls that is practical to use with small hand-held devices. In addition, it would be desirable if a small, compact data entry device was available that permits the entry of a variety of characters, for example, all the characters on the QWERTY keyboard.
The invention relates to compact data entry devices that are easy to use and that use a minimum number of controls. Specifically, the invention relates to a small keyboard that is arranged in a diamond-shaped pattern whereby the user can press the keys in sequence and/or together to represent alphanumeric characters.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a small data entry device is used by a user to enter alphanumeric characters. A plurality controls are placed on the device, for example, four keys. The controls are arranged in a compact pattern, for example, the shape of a diamond. Each control can be turned into a plurality of positions, for example, three positions. The user turns one or several of the controls. The turned controls represent a unique alphanumeric character. For example, on a device with four controls, a first control and a second control may be turned simultaneously to represent the letter xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d.
The turned controls produce electrical signals. The electrical signals are processed by a processor. A set of indices corresponding to these electrical signals is produced by the processor.
A table in a memory comprises a plurality of codes. The codes relate to a particular grouping (xe2x80x9csequencexe2x80x9d) of turned controls. For example, a particular code may correspond to the first control being turned to a first position, a second control being turned to a second position, and all other controls being unturned and left in a third (default) position. The table, contained in the memory, is accessed, and the indices used to obtain the corresponding code. The code represents the unique alphanumeric character entered by the user.
The code can then be used by other parts of a system to display the alphanumeric character. For example, the code can be used by a graphics processor to display the alphanumeric character on a screen. Alternatively, the code may be stored in any type of memory for later use.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the controls on the device are cylinders and can be rotated into a plurality of positions. The controls are placed in wells in the device so that they can rotate about a wire along horizontal axis. A wire extends through the control and the control rotates about the wire. The controls are coupled to interface circuits, which detect the particular position of the control.
The controls are in an initial position where no voltage is produced. The control can then be rotated into a first position and a logic one can be produced (e.g., a high voltage level.). Alternatively, the control can also be rotated to a second position and a logic zero may be produced (e.g., a low voltage level). After the control has been positioned in either of the two position, the control returns to its initial position. The combination of different positions produce electrical signals representative of a character.
The interface circuits detect which of the first and second positions the control has been rotated. After the controls have been rotated into position, then the interface circuit detects the position of the control and converts this position into an electrical signal. An electrical signal is produced for each control. The signals are processed and a look-up table is used to convert the electrical signals into a code, as described above. The code represents a unique alphanumeric character. The code can be used by a graphics processor to display the alphanumeric character that is represented by the code. A voltage level is not produced by the third position. Of course, any number of voltage levels may be produced depending upon the number of positions of the control.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the device is coupled to a screen. The screen can be part of a small, hand-held device such as a scheduler. The screen has an associated graphics processor. The graphics processor is used to display the alphanumeric characters entered by the device. The screen and the device may be part of any type of data entry system, for example, a small, hand-held data entry device.